


Kinky

by HandShark



Series: Not your typical Twilight Bullshit [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Engineer!Mark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire!Jack, there will be alot of that through out the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark remembers who the stranger (Sean) really is, but it isn’t till he’s neck deep that he says anything.</p><p>--Edited as of 5/7/16--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw you right into the smut, sorry but I'm not. First time writing smut (well publishing it any who) so I hope its not to bad QwQ

He was dragging him in by his hand now. Leading the American through the hall and down to the bedroom at the end. Arouse induced giggles echoing as they followed them in their drunken high.  
  
He pushed Mark--denying the man’s attempt for kissing as they finally entered the room and the foreigner’s back met bed. Sean couldn’t help but snicker with Mark let out a breathy laugh from the movement.  
  
He quickly made work of his pants, eager to get back to pleasure after seeing the other on his bed. Too eager to take anything else off, as he climbed his way on top of Mark, straddling him in his boxers. The pinned man only had enough time to unzip his own pants, freeing some of the tension but all things considered he didn’t complain.

Especially after the devious grin Sean gave him, eyes full of desire as he began to rhythmically grind on top of him. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips as fervent hands grasped onto Sean’s slender hips.  
  
He let out a moan now when Mark returned a roll of his own hips, as they met in the middle with weight causing sparks of pleasure to course through them both.  
  
Mark’s zealous hands demanded more, as they worked up the others lean frame. Feeling smooth skin as hands rode up the other’s shirt and wandered. Enjoy the bristling hairs under his thumbs as they evenly rode up the man’s abdomen; eliciting beautiful sounds from him with every movement till they brushed a cross his nipples. Loud noises that escaped him only caused Mark to ambitiously buck into the other with every sound that fell.  
  
Mark grabbed hold of the fabric that now bunched at his chest and pulled Sean down by it, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Lustful moans escaping where small breathes shot as their tongues fought with one another for dominance.

The new position making the sweet movement slow but each rut came rough and as pleasing as Sean moved against Mark. The head of Mark’s cock popped out of the hem of briefs as it leaked with the motions, pre-cum spotted through his own boxers.  
  
Mark took hold of his hips again and pulled him down as far as he could on top of him, causing Sean to gasp loudly into Marks mouth. The American smiling confidently as he moved with Sean.

Mark gasped this time when Sean left his lips and trailed his jaw to his neck before biting him. Mark jerked upwards at every scrap of Sean’s teeth as the man went further down, unbuttoning his shirt and lavishing his collar with his mouth. Each new bite and suckle causing him to buck his hips roughly into the other as the man kept expanding, getting rougher while his scratched at his chest.

 _God thats kind of kinky. Of course he’s kinky he’s Irish._  
  
Mark didn’t know why he had that thought. _Why would Irish make you kinky?_ But it was no sooner it came he finally connected the dots and his movements ceased.  
  
…Mark realized who he had on top of him…  
  
_God fuck, it’s not really him, is it?_ Mark embarrassingly bucked his hips up again unwillingly at his recollection. Clinging roughly to the man’s hips now, trying to steady himself and still the movements only causing the Irishman to moan loudly roll his hips against Mark’s actions. The movement making Mark even more aroused and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting upwards into the other causing him to gasp loudly and lean back up by the sudden movement. Mark shot his eyes up. 

_Oh God, it is._

Mouth gaping, face flushed, and eyes glazed over in lust. An explicit sound pouring from his lips as he looked to Mark with half lidded eyes. It made Mark shamefully harder now knowing exactly who it was both seeing and hearing that.

Mark lifted himself from the bed, attempting to gain composer over himself. If anything, just something to keep him from making this awkward but Sean stopped him.

A devious grin formed on his lips as he held Mark back down by the chest. One hand firmly kept him in place as he watch the man, making sure he stayed while he adjusted. Sean arched his back as he leaned backwards to where his other arm held him up from the bed.  
  
After testing his new baring’s, seeing fit they were good, he whipped his head to Mark again, giving him his focus before a deceitfully grin formed on his lips.  
  
He stuck his tongue out the left side of his lips and held it there in concentration, before rocking his waist and taking long strokes across Mark’s erection.

 _God that was so fucking hot_ and the new motion was agonizingly **_good_**.  
  
The slow back and forth movement along the length of his erection, with just enough friction through fabric, Mark could barley stand how he could go so smoothly at such an angle.  
  
_Who knew_ …It was like a sick wet fantasy only fangirls could conjure up except it was not sick, and Mark was living it.

He could only kept hold of the man’s hips as they moved along then picked up pace. He couldn’t concentrate as pleasure shot through him with every motion. Moans increasing in sound around him as they filled the room. Before long they were both a mess and Sean had to stop and catch his breath. Happy by his actions as he grinned Mark’s and his heaving chest.

Panting and anxious to feel the other’s lips again, Sean threw himself back down to Mark, allowing his hands to run up the button part of Mark’s shirt softly scratching down his abdomen. Getting a feel every bit of hidden skin and muscle as he gave a breathy kisses into the other. 

He managed to warp his arms around Mark somehow, in-between the bed and his back, slipping them in his jeans before squeezing at his ass earning a deep chuckle from Mark.  
  
He gave a toothy smile and his eyes lit up from the cheeky movement and Mark was captivated by it before Sean ceased the opportunity to lock lips again. Mark had his own fun trailing down the other’s backside, allowing his fingers to sneak under the hem of his boxers before lifting and snapping the fabric back down. Sean grinned into the kiss before biting Marks lip playfully. Returning the fun as he trailed back down his jawline again.

Mark smiled back, cupping Sean’s ass and and giving it a squeeze as Sean sunk another bite down around his neck. A lot rougher then the previous ones, causing a spark to lit in the pit of Mark’s stomach.  
  
However it was more then arousal, though dominating anything his mind was currently thinking but…he was having second thoughts about this. 

He now knew who the man biting him was. The man who had just met him and had no idea Mark didn’t _just_ meet him. How would he even explain himself...and during sex for that matter?

Mark felt a tinge of guilt. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t like him to let things go on like this with out saying at least something--but he shushed the thoughts away...  
  
Too much blood was in his dick to make logic of anything or focus on technicalities. All he wanted was to enjoy in the feeling of another person’s body on top of him, and this one was really, _really_ **good**.  
  
And hey it was someone he liked so that was a bonus. He wasn’t fond of doing one-night stands with complete strangers anyway. 

Sean had done something else now that took Mark from his thoughts. Mark couldn’t pin what exactly, only that it caused his hips to wildly lift from the bed and gasp in the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that suddenly washed from his head to toes.  
  
_Jesus_ , he was going to have a hell of a spot there in the morning. He’ll have to remember he has a trigger spot on his neck somewhere now.

Mark knew he wasn’t close yet though. Even amongst the heavy rutting, pleasing sounds, and quick movement. His body felt tired all of a sudden however, weak and limp. His thrusts upwards were slowing as his grip loosened. Alcohol must have been shutting him down and he didn’t want that before this was all over. Not after finding that out and coming to terms with it (shitty terms but terms none the less) Honestly he didn’t even have _that_ much to drink.  
  
He was far to invested now, plus he would rather be someone Sean remembered as good if he was going through with this.  
  
Desperation eating at him, he forced himself to grip his hands around Sean’s waste, and push himself upwards as he pulled him down in attempt to wake his body back up.

The sudden movement however, made Mark gasp when he saw spots and black quickly clouded his vision.

 

His arms laid by his sides now and his movements ceased. He could feel his chest vibrate as he breathed and his mouth was becoming dry. He slowly opened his eyes again.  
  
Did he pass out there for a moment?  
  
He was petty sure he hadn’t cum yet but his body was ceasing to move for some reason. It was concerning to say the least.  
  
Mark didn’t know how long he was laying there not moving till he finally willed his hands enough to move again. Weakly gripping his fingers around Sean’s abdomen before calling out his name in a whimper causing Sean to whip his head up as site finally stilled his blurriness and came back to him.  
  
It took a few moments before he could register. 

Sean’s mouth and nose were covered in blood. The once captivating blue eyes now had a menacing ring of red boldly around the pupil. He was breathing in heavily, moaning slightly as he sucked in air and licked blood off his lips.

 _Pain suddenly hit._  
  
Mark gasped by the onset rush of it. Adrenaline picked up as his body could move again and grasped at his neck in panic. Hand trembling as he felt warm liquid run along his fingers. _What was happening?!_

Sean sank back to him quickly after noticing Mark’s shock. He held his hand over the one Mark held to his neck and shushed him with the other. Whispering calmly with a soft expression, “Shh shh, ...its okay Mark. Don’t struggle.” 

Mark wanted to move away and attempted to but Sean’s thighs pined him down. His sweet blood stained expression was only lit only lightly by concern and terrified Mark. His voice came out soothing as he spoke, “Its okay, Shh, it will all be over soon.”

Mark didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t have much say in it though before Sean immediately pinned his wrists to either side of him before his mouth returned to Mark’s neck.  
  
Mark inhaled loudly as Sean’s teeth took hold once again, this time the once pleasure was pain and it took everything to keep Mark from screaming aloud. The blood loss had been too much for him to be able too do anything though.

Things were getting blurry rapidly and Mark needed to fend himself off. The will to fight however was literally draining from him. "Please…” his voice soft as he could make it in his state of panic.

“S-Sean, please …stop!” Mark continued. _Trying_. **Anything**! His neck throbbed from the attempts but the man wouldn’t pay attention to his plea, delighting in the sounds that came from him as he keep hold of his neck.  
  
Mark wasn’t sure what to do or how long he would last like this.  
His hard-on got him into a foul position and he was running out of options. Much to his better judgment; there wasn’t much choice, it was either that or die.  
  
Honestly Mark didn’t need to have a conscience about it considering the man was killing him now.

“J-Jack...” he finally strained.

It took not a second more that Sean ceased.  
  
He rose slowly and faced Mark. Serious in expression before his brow furrowed in confusion and fear, "How do you now that name…?”

Mark looked away catching his breathe. His panic began to cease, or the adrenaline was wearing off. Maybe the blood loss for all he knew but Mark was thankful for the moment to stop. 

Sean made an angry face and tugged on Mark’s shirt impatiently before finally making Mark look at him with a rough pull. “How do you know that name?!” He demanded.

Mark gulped, the sensation stinging slightly as the once initial pain was now numbing.  
  
Fuck it if he was the one physically hurt here, guilt was a powerful thing.

“Y-your channel...” he answered frailly.  
  
Sean’s face immediately went from anger to **_impending doom_**. 

“Oh no…” he shook his head and groaned heavily. Sitting up as the realization took hold.  
  
“God _no_!” Sean shut his eyes, brows tensing to the center of his face, as if trying to block something out.  
  
“Why!?” He kept on, finally opening his eyes again to look at Mark. He leaned forward, remorse painful in his expression as he asset the damage that had been done and hiss air through his teeth.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything before..?” His eyes making contact with Mark and he looked like a kicked puppy.  
  
_Wait what?_  
  
Having sex with a fan probably wasn’t on his 'to-do' list of all things but considering Mark didn’t have ‘bled to death by a youtube celebrity’ on his, why was he distraught for?  
  
Mark raised his brows, a bit taken back by his reaction.  
  
“Why didn’t you _say_ you were going to take me home and then attempted to eat me?” Mark countered hesitantly while eyeing him up and down. Brows still up in the manner as if asking _really_  
cause this was strange.  
  
The site of him was a bit pathetic considering he had Mark’s blood on his face. His demur had changed from the once sexy biting lunatic to a teenager who got caught with pot by their parents.  
  
Or was being lectured by their parents now in the way he scoffed and looked to the air away from Mark in annoyance.  
  
“Like the fock I was going to say that! Why didn’t ye say ye were a fan!?” he huffed before shooting Mark a knowing look this time and guilt flooded back in him.

“O-okay to be honest with you, I didn’t recognize you …at first. It wasn’t till you did something, ah, kinky that triggered it and one thing lead to the other and I realized—“  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
This was awkward. Even more so in their unfavorable position. How Mark was still turned on he honestly couldn’t tell you. Maybe that’s where the rest of his blood stored away. As far from his neck and the crazed youtuber who apparently liked to drink it. This night was getting weirder by the second. Why was he being so calm about this?

“Great, just great. Sex throws me under the bus. Why didn’t I see this coming sooner? _Focking Hell_!” Jack finally spoke, relinquishing Mark’s shirt and barred his head into is hands.  
  
_Was he starting to cry?_    
  
“Ar-are you okay..?” Mark questioned, not really knowing why. Mark was the one bleeding here and _he_ is the one that caused it. Mark was surprised he was even thinking clearly due to his status. Maybe he was dreaming?

“Fock no,” Jack replied as he threw his head back up. He looked at Mark and then to his neck and cringed before looking back to Mark with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to be a fan...” he whined.

“Look, I wouldn’t say I was a fan… but I have watch your videos. Nothing more, why are you so upset? Don’t like killing your fans?” Mark’s tone was sarcastic, as much as it could be as his voice was going horse now.  
  
Sean rolled his eyes before looking back to him. “First of all: I wasn’t going to kill you, Second: no I don’t like feeding from fans.” Sean pouted and crossed his Arms.  
  
Mark gave him sassy look. “Okay, _feeding_ from fans...Why?” he humored. At this point why be logical when nothing is making sense.  
  
Jack groaned audibly, mouth opened in the motion revealing fangs that weren’t there once before. It was as if Mark should know better by Sean’s annoyance. Mark didn’t really care. He was the one being ‘fed’ on, how was he supposed to know this shit.  
  
Correct him on that sick wet fantasty thing, this was more like sick wet nightmare. This is what he gets for playing horror games if this was a dream.  
  
The way he felt he wasn’t actually sure anymore.

“You guys are always fuckin’ harder to hypnotize. I like feeding from strangers with no history. And fock it all, the one night I finally decide to go out I focking bite a fan. My focking luck sucks.” _Fuck_ every other word, Jesus he was beginning to get moody over it now. How was he being so causal?

“You were going to mess my with my head after this?” Mark scoffed, face confused and shocked.  
  
Jack gave him a looked of hurt, scoffing back before confidently stating, "I was going to give ye the best/fuck up night of yer life and _you_ would have begged to remember who ye slept with to make ya feel so invigorated and wreaked after.” Jack huffed through his nose.  
  
Mark laughed, “Really? Best night of my life?” Though considering this was the most interesting night of his life, so far, if it was real. Its not everyday you drag yourself to a strangers house for a one-night stand and get sucked on like a lollipop, no pun intended. 

Jack rocked his hips and Mark flinched at the sensitivity he still had gasping softly as Jack smiled, “Ye- _p_.” the p popping as it left his mouth.  
  
Mark shot him a dirty look _. The little bastard._ He composed himself, thinking for a moment before speaking again and trying to be serious this time. Whatever morbid curiosity could make this serious. “Why can’t you do that on a fan?” 

Jack sighed in motion with his shoulders. He seemed a bit defeated as he inhaled. He didn’t look so menacing now, the blood was drying on his face, or what was left from when he wiped it, Mark didn’t catch that.  
  
He seemed so with it a second ago and was now like he was suffering the heavy consequences by the way he looked. “You guys always go back to watch me and something triggers. I don’t want that to happen. I’m not strong enough to wipe everything that deeply set in by my videos.”  
  
Jack looked to Mark again saying _why me_ softly as he sighed once more. 

Mark was silent for a moment before he raised a brow, “I am the victim here and your actin like you regret this more then I do.” Did he actually regret it? He hadn’t put thought into it; he didn’t have time to think right now. All of this was crazy and even to consider it something you wouldn’t take back is an even crazier thought. A memorable dream. Mark was normal; this was just blood loss. He didn’t want his.  
  
He just felt bad for the man; Mark should be the one panicking and trying to escape but he sympathized with him for some reason. Not like he asked for this either so guess they were both in the same boat.  
  
“Why don’t you try now? I mean you said you needed to feed, isn’t blood your source of power or something.” 

Jack faced him with an _'oh really'_ look and shook his head, "This isn't like some Twilight bullshit.”  
  
He rolled his eyes once more and continued. "Yes it makes me stronger but I knew it would only allow me to go to a certain point and seeing as yer clearly still conscious of everything, ambiance to me!, I-I dono..,” He bit his bottom lip.  
  
Mark let out a soft sigh. The pain wasn’t more then a dull ache now and he could feel himself getting tired from it all. This just needed this to end and maybe he would wake up, “You could try at least.”  
  
Jack eyed him at that.  
  
It was worth a shot and considering Mark probably wanted to forget this, it wasn’t like it was an odd request.  
  
Sean repositioned himself, taking Mark’s head into his hands and cupping his face. The red around his pupil started to glow as his eyes bore into him.

Mark stared back after blinking a few times, watching as the colors in his eyes changed and moved around the iris. It was hypnotizing…  
  
Only in the fact that it was oddly fascinating and pretty to watch. Mark was still knew his surroundings though and broke the awkward contact after a while of nothing. It must not be working.  
  
Jack snorted. ”Focking really? I’m going to need more if I want ye to forget anything.”

Mark arched his brow suddenly, flinching back from his touch but soon regretting the movement and held his neck as the throbbing returned from his motion.  
  
“Ow, Ow,” he hissed before raising the other hand to Sean in an apologetic manner. “You’ll kill me if you take more and I really don’t want to die tonight.”  
  
Jack gave a chuckle, "It’s not going to kill ya; I know how much ye still need to survive, yer being dramatic.”

“Say’s the one who bit me!” Mark hollered back before wincing at his sudden movements again. Everything could be felt again and everything hurt, how could this be a dream.  
  
Jack laughed at him before siting back and ran his fingers through his greying hair allowing the man to be stubborn. "Now I don’t know what to do,” he sighed, contemplating at his options.

Mark gave a suggestion after composing himself but not catching himself in his desperation, “Maybe a hospital?”  
  
Jack immediately shot that down, “I’m not stupid, Mark. I can’t have you leaving here like this. I don’t need this on my record.”

“You shouldn’t have tried to eat me!” Mark threw his free hand up again.  
  
Jack smiled before purposefully grinding down on him again causing him to crumble as that hand contorted in air by _sweet_ yet **bad** movement. “Your the one who wanted it.” Mark grunted at him before gather himself again.

Jack sighed once more and put a finger on his chin, "I guess I’ll have to keep you till I figure out what to do with you.” Watching Mark as he looked to him in shock, baffled, looking up and down and side to side in the room.  
  
As if walls were closing in around him, like hell he’d let that happen!  
  
“Your going to hold me hostage!? I still have a job you know!! Let alone you holding me against my will! That wont look any better to the cops!”

“I can’t have you running your mouth and with the way you look your bound to get the attention. It’s not really against your will, its not like I’m holding you down or anything. You wanted to come here in the first place after all,” Jack was liking this idea the more he thought about it. It would at least buy him some time to figure out what do to.  
  
Mark however didn’t. He sat up quickly and startled Jack when he pulled at his clothes, attempting to squeeze himself out from under him, “You can’t just do this! _IT_ isn’t right and--I..I...ah…”  
  
Mark panic too much and his sudden movements made him feel woozy… Things began to spin and it was hard to keep control of anything.

“Mark? Mark!” Sean called to him but Mark couldn’t pay attention. He fell back on the bed, trying to make sense of the newfound vertigo. He tried to focus, he really did.  
  
Last thing he saw was Sean and what minimal words he could make out was him saying that it was going to be okay.  
  
He wasn’t so sure about that but he didn’t have the time to think about it as he blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me


End file.
